MonstaRat
MonstaRat war eine Band aus der monströsen Stadt Nizar, die den Genres HipHop und Rock zuzuordnen ist und diese entscheidend beeinflusste. Sie gilt mit weltweit mehr als 275.000.000 verkauften Tonträgern, davon mehr als 65.000.000 in Monsterrat, als die erfolgreichste monströse Band sowie die erfolgreichste HipHop-Band aller Zeiten und gehört zu den erfolgreichsten Interpreten aller Zeiten. MonstaRat entstand 1990 und wurde Ende 1997 ruiniert und löste sich noch im selben Jahr auf. 2013 vereinigte sich die Band nach einem Konzert mit über 360.000 Zuschauern wieder und veröffentlichte eine Single. Sie wurde jedoch wenig später wieder ruiniert und kann nicht weiter existieren. MonstaRat gilt als Wegbereiter zahlreicher anderer Musiker und Bands, unter anderem The Noise Boys und The Monsterz. Ihre bekanntesten Hits sind Monsunmonster, Lies, Darkness und Revolution. Mitglieder thumb|Uij (1992)Die Band hatte seit ihrer Gründung 6 Mitglieder: *OjiüiÄ Ajhoja (Gesang, Bass) *Clauz (Rap) *mister!fräsch (Schlagzeug) *Zyngalow (Rap) *KillaJH (Produktion) *Uij (Gitarre) Bandgeschichte Die sechs Mitglieder der Band lernten sich während ihres Studiums kennen und hatten alle zuvor mit Musik zu tun: OjiüiÄ Ajhoja beherrschte den Bass und konnte singen, mister!fräsch spielte schon zuvor für einige weniger bekannte Musiker Schlagzeug, KillaJH war leidenschaftlicher Musikproduzent, Uij war begabter Gitarrist und Clauz und Zyngalow beschäftigten sich intensiv mit dem Genre des Rap und beherrschten es auch. 1990 kamen die sechs Musiker so auf die Idee, eine Band zu gründen. Sie kamen kurz darauf mit dem bekannten Musiker Le in Kontakt, der die Band bei seinem wenige Monate zuvor gegründeten Musiklabel MonstRecords unter Vertrag nahm und vom Talent der Band so überzeugt war, dass er für weitreichende Promotion sorgte. Ihre ersten beiden Singles erreichten zumindest in Monsterrat gute Platzierungen in den Charts und bekamen dort jeweils die Bronzene Schallplatte für mittlerweile jeweils über 50.000 verkaufte Einheiten, wodurch die Gruppe in ihrer Heimat bekannt wurde. Das erste Album der Band, Jhejhlöujh, wurde in ganz Uropa erfolgreich und verkaufte sich bis heute weit mehr als zehn Millionen Mal. Die Single It's ok erreichte als erste Single der Band Goldstatus für über 250.000 verkaufte Einheiten in Monsterrat. Thunder war die erste Single der Band, die in ihrer Heimat Platin für über 500.000 Verkäufe erhielt. Nach diesem Erfolg war die Band in ganz Uropa populär und die Mitglieder brachen alle gemeinsam ihr Studium ab. Mit mehreren Konzerten und den folgenden Veröffentlichungen erreichte die Gruppe auch andere Kontinente. Ihr erster weltweiter Erfolg wurde die Single Revolution, die gleichzeitig zum ersten Nummer-1-Hit der Band wurde. Mittlerweile war auch das Album global erfolgreich. Revolution war die Leadsingle ihres zweiten Albums New*Music*Age, welches an den Erfolg des Debüts mit Leichtigkeit herankam, es stieg direkt auf Platz 1 der monströsen Albumcharts ein und erreichte in nahezu allen Charts der Welt Top-10-Platzierungen. Die folgenden Singles Sound of Summer und One Day in Nedim wurden internationale Erfolge, letztere war allein in Monsterrat ein Millionenseller. Alle drei Auskoppelungen brachten ihnen Rubin-Auszeichnungen von der United Music Industry für weltweit jeweils mehr als 2,5 Millionen verkaufte Platten ein. Das dritte Album der Band, MonstJh, erreichte 1994 in über 20 Ländern den ersten Platz der Charts und wurde mit weit mehr als 30 Millionen Verkäufen, 7 Millionen davon in Monsterrat, zum meistverkauften Tonträger der Band sowie zum erfolgreichsten Album aus monströser Produktion. Bereits zwei Monate vor der Veröffentlichung des Albums hatte die vorab veröffentlichte Single Tornadomonster alle Erfolge der bisherigen Songs international übertroffen. Mit der Singleauskoppelung Darkness erzielte die Band schließlich einen enormen Welthit, der zum erfolgreichsten Song des Jahres avancierte und seither für lange Zeit als der Identifikationssong der Band galt. Die letzte Single The Sun erreichte in vielen Ländern die Top 10. Auch das vierte Album Jh 6 Times, das 1995 veröffentlicht wurde, erreichte nahezu gleich hohe Verkaufszahlen. Hochgezogen wurde dieses Album vor allem von der Single Lies, die dem Erfolg von Darkness folgte und fünf Nummer-1-Platzierungen erreichte. Zwei weitere Singles wurden ausgekoppelt, eine davon wurde nur in Monsterrat veröffentlicht. Auch das folgende Album 5 Year Anniversary - ebenfalls 1995 veröffentlicht - konnte aufgrund des großen Erfolgs der Vorabsingle zusätzliche Promotion und erhöhten Erfolg erringen. Don't hurt my Rap war nicht ganz so erfolgreich wie Darkness und Lies, aber dennoch ein Welthit und das Album erreichte mehrere Nummer-1-Platzierungen. Anfang 1997 erschienen das Album Let's kill the Rock, das weltweit erfolgreich war, sowie die Single Monsunmonster. Sie war in ihrer Heimat ihr fünfter Nummer-1-Hit, erhielt alleine in Monsterrat 12-fach Platin und wurde weltweit mehr als 29 Millionen Mal verkauft und ist damit die erfolgreichste Single der Band. Sie war der letzte große Erfolg der Band vor der Auflösung. Das Album hingegen schnitt für ihre Verhältnisse und im Angesicht des Erfolgs der Single eher enttäuschend ab, erreichte aber trotzdem Verkäufe von knapp über zehn Millionen. Bis Ende 1997 war die Band eine der populärsten Musikgruppen der Welt. In diesem Jahr wurde jedoch die Drogensucht des wichtigsten Rappers der Band, Clauz, bekannt und die Gruppe machte sich unbeliebt. Die Single Boid samma hi kündigte bereits ein kommendes Ende an und erreichte noch Platz 25 in den monströsen Musikcharts und bekam die Silberne Schallplatte für mehr als 100.000 Verkäufe, in anderen Ländern blieb der Song nahezu unbekannt. Mit der Single Mia san scho hi, die fast gar niemand kaufte, löste sich die Band vorübergehend auf. Die Musiker starteten allesamt Solokarrieren, wobei besonders Clauz als Rapper unter dem Pseudonym Da Zanta und KillaJH als Produzent DJ Killa-JH kommerziellen Erfolg hatten. 2013 vereinigten sich die Mitglieder wieder und gaben ein umfangreiches Comeback-Konzert, das eine Zuschauerzahl von etwa 360.000 erreichte und sogar von Kritikern wie Filippp Kirkorov Zuspruch bekam. Während der Aufnahme der Comeback-Single Mia san wieda do nahm Clauz jedoch große Mengen an verschiedenen Drogen zu sich und tötete in seinem Rausch alle anderen fünf Mitglieder, der Song konnte gerade noch fertiggestellt werden und die Charts ziemlich erfolgreich erreichen. Clauz nahm noch alleine den Auflösungssong Mia san scho wieda hi auf, der Platz 99 in Monsterrat erreichte. So wurde die Band endgültig zerstört. Für das 2014 veröffentlichte Album Hero Remixes remixte der Österreicher DJ Hero zwei Songs von MonstaRat. Beide erzielten als Singleveröffentlichungen Charterfolge und waren unter anderem in Monsterrat und der Republik Hackistan erfolgreich. Im November 2014 wurde das Livealbum Live in Nedim entdeckt und anschließend von MonstRecords in Monsterrat veröffentlicht. Es verkaufte sich dort über 20 Millionen Mal und wurde nicht international veröffentlicht. In Monsterrat ist es das meistverkaufte Album aller Zeiten. Etwa einen Monat darauf verstarb auch Clauz. Nach dessen Tod stellten einige monströse Musiker und Bands, unter anderem berti2cool mit seiner Band The Noise Boys, die 20 besten Songs MonstaRats zusammen und veröffentlichten diese mit dem Album Best of MonstaRat (1990-1997). Die Einnahmen wurden an Axtrika gespendet. Live in Nedim wurde im Rahmen der Verleihung der Monster Music Awards 2014 als "Album des Jahres" (gemeinsam mit DJ Whoopys Pork Domination) ausgezeichnet. 2015 veröffentlichte der tonganesische DJ Wéle im Rahmen seines Albums Timetravel eine Coverversion des bekannten Songs Darkness, die Platz 1 der monströsen Charts erreichte und 1,5 Millionen Mal verkauft wurde. Danach stieg die Bekanntheit der Originalversion von MonstaRat wieder an, worauf es häufiger im Radio gespielt wurde und zu einer YouCube-Sensation (heute +600.000.000 Aufrufe) wurde. Erfolg MonstaRat brachten insgesamt fünf Singles und sieben Alben in der damaligen MonsterHitparade, später 7Charts und Monster Music Charts, auf den ersten Platz. Insgesamt erschienen weltweit sechs Studioalben und 21 Singles, das siebte Album Live in Nedim erschien nur in Monsterrat nach der posthumen Veröffentlichung. Ihre Alben MonstJh und Jh 6 Times wurden jeweils über 20 bis 30 Millionen Mal weltweit verkauft, die erfolgreichste Single Monsunmonster wurde ebenfalls in ähnlicher Anzahl verkauft und war ihr letzter großer Singleerfolg. Vom Hit It's ok bis Monsunmonster erreichten 15 Singles der Band hintereinander die Top 10 und erhielten allesamt zumindest eine Goldene Schallplatte. Außerdem sind sie die einzige Band, die mit sieben Alben hintereinander Platz 1 der monströsen Albumcharts belegen konnte, nur ihr Debütalbum verpasste die Spitzenposition knapp. Drei Singles von MonstaRat wurden über zehn Millionen Mal verkauft, sieben weitere erreichten mindestens 2,5 Millionen Verkäufe und damit eine Auszeichnung von der United Music Industry. Nach der endgültigen Auflösung von MonstaRat wurde das Livealbum Live in Nedim entdeckt. Es wurde nur in ihrer Heimat veröffentlicht und wurde dort über 20 Millionen Mal verkauft und erhielt dafür 40-fach Platin. Es ist in Monsterrat damit das bisher meistverkaufte Album aller Zeiten. Ebenfalls erst nach der Auflösung wurde das Album Best of MonstaRat (1990-1997) veröffentlicht, das über 20 Millionen Verkäufe erreichte. Die Band hat in ihrer Karriere weltweit mehr als 175 Millionen Alben und 100 Millionen Singles verkauft. MonstaRat ist damit die bisher erfolgreichste monströse Musikgruppe aller Zeiten. Über 65 Millionen dieser Singles und Alben wurden in Monsterrat verkauft. Die Band dient heute noch zahlreichen Musikern in Monsterrat und auch im Ausland als Vorbild. Diskografie siehe MonstaRat/Diskografie Vorübergehende Auflösung Schuld am Untergang der Band war einzig und allein Clauz. Als im Jahr 1997 seine Drogensucht aufgedeckt wurde, verlor die Band an Beliebtheit und der Erfolg sank ins Tiefste (ihre Abschiedssingle Mia san scho hi verkaufte sich etwa 25mal). So musste sich die Band auflösen. In Folge entstand in ganz Monsterrat Aufruhr und man bereitete sich auf ein Aussterben der monströsen Musikkultur vor. Solokarrieren nach der Auflösung *thumb|276px|KillaJH (2000)Zyngalow startete eine Rapkarriere und wurde erfolgreich in Österreich bei der ÖDV (Döner Hits) unter Vertrag genommen. Er veröffentlichte in seiner Solokarriere unter anderem das Album Zyngalow - Es gibt kein Entrinnen!, welches in Österreich den 66. Platz und in Monsterrat den 93. Platz belegte und damit sein erfolgreichstes Album blieb, sowie die Single Kein Entrinnen, die mit Platz 31 seine in Monsterrat erfolgreichste Single wurde. *mister!fräsch versuchte sich als Drummer bei der äußerst umstrittenen Straßenband Craprush aus der Türkei, diese wurde jedoch bei einem Bandenkrieg zerschlagen, nur mister!fräsch überlebte und saß für etwa fünf Monate im Gefängns fest. Nach seiner Entlassung veröffentlichte er unter anderem das Album Monsterdrum, das in Monsterrat Platz 3 erreichte. *Clauz, welcher die Band zur Auflösung trieb, begann die erfolgreichste Solokarriere aller Mitglieder. Anfangs war sein Erfolg eher gering, als er sich 2004 in Da Zanta umbenannte, stieg sein Erfolg, er veröffentlichte einige Alben und erreichte mit 2 Songs sogar den ersten Platz der 7Charts, darunter der rekordverdächtige Hit Des Wossa brennt!, und verkaufte über 23 Millionen Tonträger. *KillaJH versuchte sich ab 1999 bis zur Wiedervereinigung als DJ Killa-JH in monströsen Discos und überzeugte mit seinen produktionstechnischen Fähigkeiten und wurde als DJ berühmt. Er erreichte mit einigen Singles die Top 10 der monströsen Charts und produzierte sogar einen Nummer-1-Hit. *OjiüiÄ Ajhoja sang in einigen Wohltätigkeitskonzerten, um an Beliebtheit zu gewinnen. Er half bei einigen sozialen Projekten mit und sammelte mit seiner Musik Spenden. Seine Veröffentlichungen kamen in Monsterrat relativ gut an, seine erfolgreichste Single Don't cry erreichte Platz 12 in den Charts. Insgesamt erreichte er sechsmal Platz 1 der Popcharts. *Uij arbeitete bei einigen Auftritten von OjiüiÄ Ajhoja mit und spielte für andere Musiker Gitarre. Er versuchte immer wieder, sein Talent weiter zu fördern. Als Solokünstler veröffentlichte er den heute in Monsterrat äußerst populären Gitarrensong, bei dem er auch selbst sang. Er erreichte 2009 Platz 13 in den monströsen Charts. Plagiatsvorwurf 2012 kam der Vorwurf ins Rollen, dass MonstaRat in dem Song Let Me Öjhüöjh Teile der Melodie von einem nicht veröffentlichten Song der Dünnabuam (Alf Poier & Udo Jürgens feat. Otto Waalkes) verwendet haben. Udo Jürgens reichte eine Anklage ein, der Verkauf des Songs wurde gestoppt und die Mitglieder von MonstaRat mussten nicht genannte Strafen zahlen. Wiedervereinigung 2013 vereinigte sich die Band wieder, und das mit viel Zuspruch. Sie gab ein Comeback-Versöhnungskonzert, das von 360.000 Zuschauern besucht wurde und damit bis heute als das meistbesuchte monströse Musikkonzert aller Zeiten gilt. Experten meinten, die Band würde noch sehr viel erreichen. Die erste neue Single Mia san wieda do ereichte die Top 10 der monströsen Charts. Endgültige Auflösung 2013 zerstörte Da Zanta die Band wieder, indem er alle anderen Mitglieder mit bloßen Händen ermordete, und das nur zehn Tage nach der Wiedervereinigung. Er wurde danach intensiv verfolgt und wurde auf den Saturnowitsch verbannt. Nach seiner unerwarteten Rückkehr löste er den Zanta-Konflikt aus, der heute einen wichtigen Teil der Geschichte Monsterrats bildet. Dieser Konflikt war außerdem für den Ausbruch des Monströsen Bürgerkriegs verantwortlich. Man spricht heute noch von einer "unvorstellbaren Tragödie, die mit dem Monströsen Verbrechen zu vergleichen ist". Tracklist von Best of MonstaRat (1990-1997) Auszeichnungen *2013: Monster Music Award in der Kategorie "Band des Jahres" *2014: Monster Music Award in der Kategorie "Album des Jahres" für Live in Nedim